Guardian Remains Found in Sonora Desert?
September 14, 2037: Guardian Remains Found in Sonora Desert? - Global Enquirer Exclusive By: Dougleskow Fire A recent dig in the Sonora Desert has uncovered what scientists are calling THE SMOKING MIRROR - undeniable evidence of alien contact with early human civilization. The name might be in reference to an Aztec myth, but due to the fundamentally different biology of the "bones" found, carbon dating is impossible. 489 of these bones, consisting of organic materials never before seen on Earth, were recovered at the dig. Scientists are calling them bones only because once reconstructed into humanoid form, the skeletal remains have shown striking similarities as well as unusual differences to any known human or primate structure. It has a vastly larger skull suggesting a much larger brain than possessed by homo sapiens and his ancestors, as well as a grotesquely buffered rib cage and evidence of recessive ancillary appendages. Something else was found along with the remains which can maybe help tell us something about when this being came from. Sources are calling it a personal journal and it has been confirmed that this journal was written on paper produced sometime between 1200 and 1400 A.D. Keep in mind now that the last officially documented landing of the Guardian Race was with the Mayan Civilization in 900 A.D. What is even more incredible of course is how this paper journal was miraculously kept intact after being buried in the desert for 700 years. No doubt to raise controversy over the legitimacy of the find, but dig leader Professor Jacob Searcy has said that the journal was entirely covered in some kind of white semi-liquid substance, described as what looked like a thin layer of liquid hand soap. Searcy surmises that perhaps this is what kept the book intact through the years? This potentially game changing journal is said to be filled with a script similar to the pseudo-Sumerian found throughout history and known as the "Guardian language," only with a few deviations making it as-yet undecipherable. This incredible discovery is of course consistent with findings made across the globe, long linking our species' fascination with the godlike-entities known as Guardians to this growing concept of interaction with an alien race. While the Guardian Church and their army of scientists have managed to decipher much of the Guardian language, the script found in this journal will apparently require several years of research to decipher. Professor Jacob Searcy of the U of A is unabashedly a supporter of the aberrant theory that this is a Guardian. According to him, there is no doubt as to what his team has discovered. "This is it - the evidence we've been waiting for," he told Global Enquirer. "It will take some time for it to gain recognition, but the evidence has now been documented. We've pierced the veil and there's no going back now." Searcy explained that he and his team settled on the title "The Smoking Mirror" for their discovery, based upon the Aztec myth surrounding the god Tezcatlipoca, the god of night winds, hurricanes, divination, and sorcery. It was said that Tezcatlipoca possessed a "smoking mirror" upon his chest, through which he could see the entire cosmos. "The students settled on this name," Searcy explained, "because this find completely redefines how humans have seen the universe up to this point, and has given us an entirely new frame of reference." Category:Global Enquirer Category:Guardians Category:Tezcatlipoca Category:Sumerian